Though it May Be Goodbye For Now
by Lifespire
Summary: He never asked for their names. They had thought he was crazy, the kid who was always wearing a straw hat and smiling. The one who said he would find the legendary treasure, the One Piece. This is a modern AU, but not in the One Piece world. I changed the order in which they joined as well. They're not pirates, but the one who finds One Piece will become King of the Seas.


Though it May Be Goodbye For Now

A/N: Hello! This is Lifespire, with another oneshot in memorial of getting this much support. Dies of happiness. Of course, me graduating junior high is a factor too. Thank you, everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and added Joyless Laughter and Demon with a Shotgun to their favorites. I will remember your advice and support! This is a modern AU, but not in the One Piece world. I changed the order in which they joined as well. They're not pirates, but the one who finds One Piece will become King of the Seas. No Franky or Brook, I dislike writing them. It kills my brain.

He never asked for their names. They had thought he was crazy, the kid who was always wearing a straw hat and smiling. The one who said he would find the legendary treasure, the One Piece.

"Hello! I'm Luffy! Be my nakama!" was all he had said, giving them a smile that made them believe that anything was possible. He had never asked for their names. They had always been the ones to give it to him.

There was Zoro, the green haired swordsman who busted criminals for a living. The swordsman had been tricked into a deal with gang members who were trying to kill him, but Luffy's timely intervention saved his life. The man's goal was to be the world's greatest swordsman, a befitting title for the right hand man of the future King of the Seas. He had been the first to be dragged into Luffy's little circle, and there was no other place he would rather be.

Then there was Nami, an orange haired cartographer that had been working for Arlong, a loan shark her family owed money. Though her dream was to make her own map of the world, it was much easier said than done, with so much uncharted territory in the Grand Line. Luffy had seen her crying in despair one day, and the next thing she knew, Arlong and his men were in the hospital, Luffy and Zoro were nursing wounds pridefully, and she was free. Somewhere along the line, she had became Luffy's nakama, and Nami realized that nothing has made her happier.

The next to join was Sanji, a blond cook with a strong kick and a stronger sense of chivalry. The young cook wanted to find the All Blue, a place rumored to be in the depths of the Grand Line. Luffy had taken one look at him and decided that he wanted the man to join. Like Nami and Zoro, he didn't exactly have a choice. After Luffy helped him get rid of gangsters trying to trash the restaurant he worked at…well, there wasn't really any other option, was there?

After Sanji came the sharpshooter with the long nose and bushy hair, Usopp. The young man with a knack for drawing and telling stories had declined Luffy the first time. In fact, he had demanded to know why Luffy had chosen him, what Luffy could possibly see in a liar like him. Luffy had only laughed, and the others realized that they didn't know why they had been chosen either, and they didn't care. By the next day, Usopp was one of them.

The five of them had been nakama for a few weeks when they met Vivi, a blue haired girl who was the daughter of some CEO. They had many adventures together while helping her stop another company that wanted to destroy her father's company. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to join them, and after a teary farewell, she left wishing she could.

The next two to join were Chopper and Robin, siblings that wanted a place to belong to. The younger, a doctor, wanted to find a cure for every disease in the world, and the older wanted to find the history that has long been lost. Chopper was short, cute, and had fluffy brown hair, unlike his beautiful older sister, Robin. Robin was a black haired beauty that had a slightly morbid streak. Their dreams were hard to accomplish, but no dream was harder than finding the One Piece. The two had warily approached Luffy, braced for rejection, but were met with warm acceptance.

He had been the one waiting there in the sunlight, waving for them to come over, and slowly, they came to join him. He had been the one to light up their world, the one who taught them to see beauty and color. Despite all the comforting words and promises that it would only be two years, they couldn't help but feel their hearts clench painfully.

Luffy's stepbrother had been killed in a fight, despite Luffy's efforts to save him, and now each of them were walking away so they could get closer to their own goals, and it _hurt_.

"It's only temporary, don't worry! Shishishi!" Luffy had said, but it sounded hollow.

We need to get stronger! For our goals, for our nakama, for _Luffy_! They held the unspoken promise close, and each threw away their own pride for the sake of an idiotic boy with a straw hat and a beautiful smile.

_Become stronger…and then stronger…and then stronger still!_

_Though it may be goodbye for now, we will definitely meet again…we won't give up, so hang on in there… Luffy! _

Two years later, each bore new scars that marred their skin, but they displayed them proudly, standing tall. Each had hopes and doubts, but all of them knew with certainty that Luffy would be there, waiting for them to go deeper into the Grand Line together.

Standing on the deck of the ship they were to use, they watched with bated breath as a familiar figure with a straw hat approached them. Pirates they had made enemies of were surrounding their ship, but they were willing to risk it. Slowly, each of their hearts filled with warmth and happiness. Luffy was smiling, the same smile that had made each of them swear their loyalty to him.

"Minna! I'm back! It seems that we're short on time, so I'll just say this! Thank you for going along with all my selfish whims!" he shouted, landing on the deck.

"Isn't that always the way it was?" Zoro says, but he's smiling, and Luffy laughs happily.

"SET SAAAIIILLL!"

A/N: Pointless little oneshot, I'm a bit crazy right now, and I really don't care if no one likes it. I will miss the seniors leaving for college, but I'm still extremely happy. Please review though, even if you don't like it!


End file.
